The Return of Might Guy
by Ciotog
Summary: Sequel to Mightless Guy. Kakashi tries to restore Lee's faith in Guy, with some odd results.


The Return Of Might Guy

By Ciotog

(Sequel to Mightless Guy)

Kakashi groaned and opened his eye. He immediately closed it when the sunlight hit it. After groaning for a few more seconds he slowly sat up. Cradling his pounding head he let out the biggest groan yet. This was the worst hangover ever. Kakashi never usually drank enough to get tipsy, let alone drunk enough to have a hangover. But last night he must have drunk himself into a blind stupor. He cracked open his eye. Glancing at his surroundings he allowed himself a brief smile. At least he was in his own home. That was a start. He hadn't made it to bed, but at least he had passed out on the couch and not the floor. Slowly he built up the energy to stand. Once he was on his feet he staggered into the bathroom. He briefly saw his rumpled clothes and blood shot eye in the mirror before he opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed some aspirin.

After a brief shower and a change of clothes Kakashi felt immediately better. He sat at the kitchen table and nursed a cup of black coffee. Why has he gotten so drunk? Let's see… no friends died recently… nobody's birthday/marriage/promotion… what was it? The piercing ring of the doorbell through his throbbing head put an end to his wondering. Kakashi slowly walked to the front door and opened it.

Outside was Lee… except Lee was dressed differently. Instead of his normal green jumpsuit he had on a copy of a Jounin uniform, green vest and gloves included. He had on a blue mask which covered the lower part of his face and his headband was pulled down over his eye. His hair was done up in spikes. Lee now looked like a miniature version of Kakashi. Lee even had a little red book peeking out of a pouch on his belt.

Kakashi suddenly remembered why he had drunk so much the night before. Exposing Guy as a fraud. Lee swearing to be become Kakashi's pupil. The very thought had driven Kakashi to the solace of the bottle. Lee spoke up in his happy, perky, loud voice.

''Good Morning Kakashi-sensei. I am ready to be your new pupil!''

Kakashi winced as the sound hit him. Rubbing his temples Kakashi slammed the door shut and walked back inside. He sank onto his couch. Whatever he decided to do, he couldn't face Lee when he had a hangover. Ignoring Lee's door knocks and calling, Kakashi lay down and went to sleep.

When he awoke a few hours later everything was silent. Lee must have left. Kakashi smiled and sat up. The telephone rang. Kakashi picked the phone up. He had barely put his ear to the receiver before he pulled it back. It was Tsunade and she sounded really angry. Sighing he hung up the phone and headed out the door.

* * *

She was really angry. Apparently word had reached her of what he had done to Guy and she was not pleased. Tsunade yelled at him for a whole hour before he could get in a word.

''Look Tsunade, I might have gone a bit far, but Guy had it coming. You have to admit he is annoying.''

''I don't care! Guy hasn't come out of his house all day. There is no excuse for embarrassing a fellow team leader in front of genin. You will make it up to him.''

''Don't worry. I'll make sure Lee's faith in Guy is restored. I know I don't want him following me around.''

Tsunade grinned evilly. ''Until you do Lee's training is your responsibility. Understood?''

Kakashi nodded.

''Good. Lee is outside waiting for his first lesson.'' Her grin got even bigger.

Kakashi slowly stood up and walked to the door. Once he was outside Tsunade's office Kakashi started swearing. This was going to be a disaster.

* * *

It was.

After arriving on the training field Lee began begging Kakashi to teach him the Chidori.

''First off Lee, you don't have the Sharingan. Second, you can't use ninjutsu.''

''But Sensei! Under your much better teaching I'm sure I can do it.''

''Ok Lee, but first I need you to _uhh_… go and fetch me… three dozen…_erm_…hairless cats.''

Lee looked shocked. ''Hairless cats, Sensei? Are you sure?''

''Of course, it's to test your… hand-eye coordination. Yeah.''

Breaking into a smile Lee ran off. ''That makes sense Sensei. I will be back faster than Naruto eating a bowl of Ramen.''

As soon as Lee rounded a corner, Kakashi immediately bolted in the direction of Guy's apartment. Kakashi had to make Guy take Lee back before he was driven insane.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at Guy's door and began to bang on it. ''Guy, open up! Its Kakashi, I need to talk to you.''

A muffled voice responded, ''Go away! Aren't you satisfied with taking my dignity?''

''Look, I'm sorry. You were just getting on my nerves. Isn't there anything I can do to make it up to you?''

''You already stole my star pupil. Why don't you just leave me alone?''

''Guy, what if I had a way to make Lee adore you again?''

There was silence for a moment. Then the door creaked open, revealing a bathrobe clad Guy. ''Can you really do that?''

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. ''You bet.''

Guy smiled back.

They decided on a simple plan. Guy would challenge Kakashi to fight with Lee. Kakashi would let Guy win, thus restoring Lee's faith. It was brilliant. And what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

An hour later Kakashi was back at the training ground and not a moment too soon. Lee appeared a few moments later carrying a large, hissing sack while reading a little red book.

''I got all the cats you asked for Sensei. I never knew there were so many hairless cats in the Leaf Village. Plus I started to read this book. I now know why you read them. They are great! The art and storyline is the best.''

Kakashi was shocked. Lee was reading por…erm, adult novels. Weird. Then he glanced at the bundle. That was even stranger. He actually didn't know there were any hairless cats in the village, let alone three dozen. Kakashi resisted the urge to open the bag and look inside. Those cats sounded angry and the last thing he needed was to lose his one good eye.

''Ok Lee, release the cats and then we will go grab some food.''

* * *

As they passed through the village, Kakashi kept glancing at the rooftops. Hopefully Guy would leap down from one and challenge Kakshi. And the sooner the better, since Lee's constant chatter was driving Kakashi nuts.

Suddenly, a large green shape landed in front of them, stumbled, fell over, and then got back on its feet.

''Kak…_hic_…Kaka…Kakashi! I challenge you to a…to a…fight. _hic_!''

It was Guy and he was wasted. The stench of cheap Sake washed over Kakashi and Lee. Kakashi suppressed a sigh. Throwing a fight to Guy was unbearable in the best of circumstances, but to lose to a drunk guy was just embarrassing. Still it was better to swallow his pride then have to stay as Lee's teacher. Right?

''I accept your challenge Guy!'' Kakashi went into a fighting stance.

Guy stumbled over and began a series of clumsy punches. Kakashi easily avoided each blow, trying to make it look difficult when he suddenly found himself flat on his back with bells ringing in his ears. Apparently Guy had managed to hit him. How? Guy's movements had been slow, predictable… then it hit Kakashi. Well actually two things. The first was the realization that Guy wasn't drunk. Guy was pretending to be drunk to make Kakashi's defeat more embarrassing. The second thing that hit Kakashi was Guy's sandal. Kakashi flew across the street into a fruit cart. How cliché.

When Kakashi stood up he saw Guy slowly staggering over. So Guy wanted to play games did he? Well Kakashi was an expert at games…


End file.
